A Dream Come True
by Athlete
Summary: Bella is a very talented athlete in high school and is looking to make a career out of it. She moves to Alaska for scouts and is only interested in sports. That may change when she meets Tanya Denali. Vampire/Human Warning: FUTA Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: **Bella is a very talented athlete in high school and is looking to make a career out of it. She hopes to become a pro athlete. She moves to Alaska for scouts and is only interested in sports. That may change when she meets Tanya Denali. Vampire/Human Warning: FUTA Femslash, OOC, AU

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV:_

My dad and I took our assigned seats in the airplane and got comfortable. We patiently waited for the others to board on. I watched the people go down the aisle, curious to find out who I was flying with.

I heard a couple kids screaming and a restless kid who wasn't obeying his parents. There was a future criminal.

As he was being dragged down, he was throwing a tantrum. I closed my eyes and hoped he wasn't sitting near us. To my displeasure, that wasn't going to happen. His parents pushed him into a seat right behind mine. I rolled my eyes; this trip just got longer.

The kid was still screaming at his parents so I put on my earphones and turned on my iPod. I was surprised when I could still hear him.

As if that wasn't enough, he kicked my chair, continuing his tantrum. He kicked hard because I flew forward.

I looked to my dad and saw that he was fighting a smile. This was amusing him.

"You have to be kidding me." I muttered. I'm usually easy going but today was not the day to be screwing with me.

I turned to the back and glared at the kid but he wasn't even paying attention. I turned my gaze to the father but he just continued staring back at me.

I turned my attention back to the front. It didn't take long before I felt another kick. This one actually hurt.

I snapped behind me and turned to the father, "Are you going put a leash on your German Sheppard over here?" I said motioning to the kid.

The father looked at me, surprised. "How dare you-"

I held up a finger, "No! It is _your _job to make sure your kid behaves and doesn't drive everyone nuts. Common courtesy."

"Who are you, to tell me-"

"If you don't calm your kid down, there will be one less person riding to Alaska." I said motioning to him, telling him I was referring to him.

He laughed, "You really think you can take me?" He said, taking off his jacket and flexing his muscles. I fought hard not to roll my eyes. I had more muscle then him.

I smiled, "You want to find out?"

My dad grabbed my arm and faced me forward before whispering, "Calm down. Do not let yourself get worked up like this."

"I can take him." I said and it was true.

"I know that. That's not the problem. These tickets cost a fortune. Do not get us thrown off this plane." He said.

I guess my threat worked because I didn't feel any more kicking.

The flight attendant went on speaker and went through the safety precautions before we started to take off.

I gazed out the window, staring at nothing in particular. I looked to my dad and saw he was reading but his mind somewhere else. I dialed down my iPod which was blasting "Rose Garden" by Lynn Anderson.

"You ok dad?" I asked

He finally looked at me, "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "You seemed out there."

He smiled, "Just thinking. Are you still sore at me?"

I inhaled deeply, "I'm starting to get over it. Do you know how long it took me to get respect at that school? As soon as I turn popular and people are asking me out, you want us to move."

My dad sighed. "I apologize again. If there was another way, I would do it. I don't want to take you away from your friends but this is your future. Forks is a small town and scouts are scarce. You will have an easier time in a bigger city." He said with regret in his voice.

I shook my head; I knew he felt bad about us moving to Alaska. I just really didn't like the idea of me starting all over. I'm the underdog again and I will have to prove myself to the school.

* * *

><p>Our plane finally landed in Alaska. Now we were at the baggage claim, watching as everyone else got theirs'. We were one of the last people left before we finally got the rest of our bags.<p>

I felt someone staring at me so I looked to my left and saw a brunette woman around her thirties undressing me with her eyes. I fought a smile and picked up my bags.

As my dad and I were heading out, he leaned in to whisper, "Alaska is going to like you."

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived home, we were exhausted. I got the last of our bags and brought them into the house.<p>

I plopped down on the couch beside my dad, "How can we be tired? We slept pretty much the entire way here?" I managed to stifle a yawn.

"Who said moving was easy?" My dad asked, closing his eyes.

"No one said it was difficult either." I answered.

My dad's eyes opened and turned to me, stunned. "Everyone says that."

I look to him, "Nah ah." I argued.

He rolled his eyes, "Ask the first person you see. They will tell you." He looked around the room and stood up. "I guess we should get unpacking."

I groaned, "Can't we rest first?"

He chuckled, "I thought _you_ were the one with unbelievably high stamina."

I nodded, "When it comes to sports, yeah." _'And a few other things.'_

My dad took my hand and yanked me forward. "Get going."

I lazily walked to the bags and went up to my room. I was very impressed with its size. In fact, I smiled at how huge it was.

I unpacked what I had. The movers wouldn't be by until sometime tomorrow.

I walked to my window and looked out. It was clear as day. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was nearly ten. I sighed; I would never get use to this daylight.

After helping my dad unpack, we decided to go to sleep. We weren't even hungry we were so tired.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the screaming sound of my cell phone. Half awake, half asleep, I tried getting out of my sleeping bag but I was too tangled.<p>

I was trying so hard to get out that I heard the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping. I froze and carefully untangled myself before quieting my phone.

It was a text message. I was about to open it when I heard footsteps approaching.

I looked to the doorway and saw that my dad was looking cranky and his clothes in disarray.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until later?" He grumbled.

"You heard this?" I asked, raising my phone.

"Of course I did. All of Alaska did. This house doesn't have furniture; sounds will echo throughout the house." He said before leaving.

I opened the message and saw a picture of a woman. It was someone I went to high school with back in Forks.

I smiled and heard honking outside. I assumed it was the movers.

"Give me a break!" I heard my dad yell. I chuckled; he must have tried to get back to sleep.

I got up and headed to the front door, "Dad, it's the movers."

I started helping the movers move the stuff in. It didn't take too long before I saw my dad. "Who were you on the phone with?" He asked.

My breath caught at the memory of the picture of the woman. "Nobody." I said.

I looked at him and for the first time, realized he was wearing a robe. I groaned, "Dad, can't you have the first day we're here not be embarrassing? Neighbors will surely see you."

"You're in your pajamas." He said pointing to me.

"But they don't look like pajamas." I argued.

He growled, "Fine." He took off his robe and in plain view I saw his morning wood making its presence known through his shorts.

I threw my hands up in the air, shielding my eyes, "Aaaaagh! Dad! Your shorts are too thin, put something else on."

He looked down and blushed a little, "Yeah, like it's only happened to me." He said, firing at me, trying to relieve his embarrassment before going inside.

* * *

><p>"You guys are better than watching television." I heard a voice say. I look to see it was one of the movers that said that with a grin on his face.<p>

It took a few hours but we got everything in the house. We spent the next couple of days unpacking and setting everything up. We worked so hard that we were nearly unpacked.

I looked at my room and smiled. I had a king size bed and posters of Cristiano Ronaldo, Fernando Torres, Matt Hasselbeck, Lofa Tatupu in action and the Sea Gals. To the corner, I had my personal gym, weights and my other exercise eqiupment.

We decided to call it a night early since I had school and my dad had work. He would work as a pharmacist and I would go to Jefferson High School.

I woke up to the loud alarm on my phone and reluctantly got out of bed. I did my morning workout and headed to the shower when I finished.

After my shower, I wiped the steam covered mirror and studied myself.

I had short dark brown hair; almost black, bright brown eyes, light tan skin, and a powerful muscle body but not overly like weightlifting. I smiled when I remembered some of the girls from my other school touching me, impressed with my muscles.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard loud knocking. "Come on! You're going to be late."

"I'm almost done." I called back.

I quickly got dressed, did my hair, brush my teeth, etc. and went down stairs. I saw dad gathering his things and said, "Do you even have enough time to eat breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'll eat fast." I grabbed a glass of orange juice and a granola bar before going to my black Dodge Challenger.

As I was opening the door, my dad called to me as he was getting in his car, "No racing!"

I just smiled at him.

"I mean it! No racing!" He said.

"I won't." I called back before closing the door.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the high school and shook my head. There were numerous people who wanted to race me along the way. As much as I would've loved to, I respected my dad's wishes. A part of me was proud that I didn't but the other half was fuming that I didn't.<p>

I got out and started to head to the main office when I was cut off by a tall, blond guy with big muscles. I didn't have enough time to stop so I walked into him by mistake.

He turned around and an angry expression on his face. "Watch where you are going, bitch."

I smirked, "Pardon me but you were the one who stuck your ass in at the last minute."

"Who are you? I don't recognize you. You must be a new here." He asked, frustrated.

"How is that any of your business?" I asked, irritated.

He held up his finger, "_Everything_ that goes on in this school _is_ my business."

I bowed down, "Oh forgive me your royal highness." I said sarcastically.

"Now that you know who the king is, I will give you a fair warning. Stay out of my way." He said and left.

"Well this is off to a great start." I muttered.

* * *

><p>After I got my schedule, I looked on the map I was provided with. I felt a presence behind me and a hand on my shoulder, "May I help you with something." A musical voice said.<p>

I turned to look to see who it was and saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I swallowed hard and took in her appearance. She had long curly strawberry-blond hair, fair, smooth, flawless skin, and honey/golden brown eyes. She was breathtaking. She was _perfect_.

"You look like a little lost puppy." She said with a loving smile. I couldn't but notice it seemed she was flirting with me, judging by her tone, body language and eyes.

"Yeah." I squeaked. I mentally scolded myself for my weak, pathetic voice. I cleared my throat, "I mean, I'm a new student. I just transferred here." I scrunched my eyes in embarrassment. Of course I was transferred. That's what a new student means. Great I just lived up to the title, 'dumb jock'.

I shook my head, "Do you know where building D is?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and leaned her head close to mine and pointed in a direction. She then started talking but I didn't hear a word. I was too intoxicated by her scent. It consisted of black orchid, juniper oil, and something else I couldn't pin-point.

"Okay?" She asked, leaning back.

I didn't want to ask her to repeat what she just said so I pretended I knew what she was talking about. I smiled, "Thanks."

"Not a problem. If you need anything else," She pointed in the opposite direction. "I'm in building B in room 104. My name is Miss Denali."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Have a nice day." She said and traced her fingers along my biceps that made me shiver in pleasure.

Even when she was gone, I couldn't move. Her presence left me immobile. I heard the bell ring and I still couldn't move. Students were rushing around trying to get to their classes. I was beginning to panic until someone bumped into me. Just like that I was able to move. I let out a breath of air in relief. What did she do to me?

I wasn't sure where my class was but I figured I would go into the direction I saw Miss Denali point to. With a little bit of luck I managed to find it.

* * *

><p>It day was going rather smoothly; especially considering it was the first day. It was now time for lunch and I couldn't get out fast enough. The orange juice and granola bar didn't fill me up.<p>

When I went to the cafeteria, I winced. It was very noisy. Forks was a lot quieter…maybe because there weren't that many people.

I made my way to the line and was disappointed at what I saw. The food here didn't even look edible. I decided against it and try somewhere off school premises.

I ran a light jog away from the school. I made it to the front of the school when I heard, "Hey! You!" I whipped around to see a security guard rushing toward me. He was an older man, tall, dark skin, fit. I groaned. I knew it was against the rules to leave.

When he reached me, he said, "Where are you going?"

I decided not to lie, "I was going to get something to eat. I didn't like what I saw in the cafeteria."

His eyes lit up, "Oh good. Get me some fries." He said, handing me a ten dollar bill.

It took everything I had in me not to burst out laughing. I held up the bill and said, "You got it."

I continued on my way out and stopped when I rounded a corner. There, in front of me was Miss Denali. All my thoughts went flying out the door.

"Um…"

She crossed her arms, "You weren't thinking of leaving, were you?" She asked huskily.

I swallowed hard; I will never get use to the beautiful sound of her voice. "I-"

She laughed and I melted. "Relax." She put her hand on my shoulder "I'm not turning you in."

My eyes widened. I had forgotten that she could do that. "T-Thanks." I mentally scolded myself. I never stuttered. I was usually calm.

"Where were you headed to?" She asked.

"I was just going to get something to eat. I was going to come right back." I said.

She smiled mischievously, "Good. I will join you then." She walked past me, not giving me time to say anything. In my head,

I knew something was off. She was too friendly. I honestly didn't know what was going on. It wasn't just her being flirtatious, but her breaking the rules _with_ me. I could do nothing but walk with her. "You're serious?"

She smiled, "If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. Besides, this gives me a chance to get to know you better." She winked and that was all it took for my lower member to get excited. Crap. _'Who invited you?'_ I mentally asked it.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" She asked.

I whipped my head in her direction, "What?"

"What did you want to eat?" I swallowed, trying not to notice the pun. It may have been completely innocent to her, but not to my body.

"Um…what do you like?" I asked.

"Anything. Pick anything." She said.

I thought about it. It had to be something fast. Lunch wasn't that long. "Why don't we try that place?" I said pointing.

She grabbed my hand and led me. I felt tingles all through my body. How could just one touch leave me with pleasure?

We got in line and I ordered a sub sandwich and she got a Caesar salad. When we got our food, we grabbed a table at the corner.

"So little lost puppy, do I get to know your name?" She asked.

I blushed, "Bella Swan."

Miss Denali smiled, "Bella Swan. " That smile made me melt again. "So how are you liking it here so far?"

I nodded, "I like it." Okay truth be told, it wasn't great. It was boring and everyone ignored me but how can I say I didn't when I had Miss Denali right here to look at?

I noticed Miss Denali reaching for salt. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "You put salt in your salad?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Don't huma- people do?"

I smirked, "Not exactly. I don't know how things are done here, but I have never heard that."

She put the salt back down and I shook my head, "No. If you like salt, then by all means. I don't have a problem with it. I was just surprised."

She shook her head, "It's okay." She pushed her salad around with her fork.

"So where did you move from?" She asked, taking a bite. When it was in her mouth, she had a horrified look on her face.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

She shook her head, silently telling me she was alright. She swallowed and her body shook. She looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm just…yeah."

I decided not to press the issue and said, "Well, I moved here from Washington. My dad thought it would be good for me if I were to transfer here."

She looked confused, "Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but why?"

"Scouts." I said, taking a bite.

Her eyes lit up and I felt a swell of pride. "You're an athlete?"

I blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

"What do you play?"

"Soccer and football mostly. I do like to play hockey and lacrosse though." I said.

"You good?" She asked teasingly. I knew by the tone of her voice she believed I was.

I smiled, "I do okay."

She cocked her head, smiled flirtatiously and bumped against my arm, "Come on. Your dad moves you out here and you are telling me you are okay? Someone's being modest."

I blushed harder and saw her eyes grow dark. She leaned back and it appeared she wasn't breathing. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, "What year are you in?"

"Senior." I answered.

"You're 16?" She asked

"17." I said.

"What about you?" I asked.

She looked surprised but then smirked, "You should know better than to ask a woman her age."

I blushed, "No. I mean have you been here your whole life?"

She chuckled, "No. My family have been here for a few years."

I nodded, "What do you teach?"

"Sex Ed." She said with a wink and without missing a beat.

Me on the other hand, I was so caught off guard and turned on that I chocked on my sandwich. She leaped up to my side and handed me my bottled water to which I took gratefully. I drank and felt the burning in my throat go away. "Thanks." I managed.

"We should get going. I don't want to get you in trouble." She said.

I nodded and we headed out. I remembered I had to get the security guard his fries. It was the least I could do for him not turning me in.

Miss Denali and I went back to the school, all the while asking me questions. She seemed genuinely interested in me. Why? I will probably never know.

She walked with me until we reached her building. She turned to me with a smile, "This was so much fun. I definitely want to do this again."

I was a bit shocked despite me feeling my heart flutter. I didn't really see what the big deal was with me. She acted as if I was the most interesting person in the world.

I nodded, "Yeah. Looking forward to it."

She took my hands in hers' and squeezed in an endearing gesture. "I wish you luck with your tryouts. Although, something tells me you won't need it."

I blushed. I didn't know what was happening but I felt ready to pass out. I guess it was noticeable because Miss Denali looked at me with concern.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She asked, putting her arms around my shoulders.

Instead of comforting me, which I thought was what she was trying to do, it had the opposite effect. Her touch set me on fire; in a good way. My heart pounded harder at the pleasure. My head started to cloud. I felt a little light-headed yet high at the same time. I felt my knees start to give out. I couldn't move. My body was immobile just like when we first met. She held me up, keeping me from falling.

"We need to get you to the nurse." She said.

My body was coming back alive. I was starting to feel normal again. I shook my head, "No. I'm fine. Really." Something inside me didn't want to worry her.

She looked at me skeptically. I looked into her eyes and I felt myself to start being in a hypnotic state. "Honest. It's going away."

"I would still feel better if you saw the nurse." She said.

I shook my head, "No need. I'm fine. Really."

"I still think you should see the nurse but if that is your wish I'm not going to force you."

She still had worry in her eyes but let me go. "Thank you." I said.

She nodded and we went our separate ways. I gave the security guard his fries and went to my next class.

I looked through my schedule and studied it while I was waiting for the period to start. It didn't go so well because my thoughts kept tracing back to Miss Denali. I was still mesmerized by her and a little confused and scared. What had she done that made me so I couldn't move? I know it was because of her. I didn't know how I knew. I just knew.

I looked at my schedule again. I didn't have Miss Denali for a teacher. A part of me was sad and another part of me was relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>The thing with the security guard wanting fries really did happen. True event. XD<strong>

**I will be making another version of this that is slightly different. In this one, Bella will focus on soccer. In my other one, she will be focused on football.**

**On a side note, I don't believe thsi will be similar to others. I will try to not let it be. I have huge surprises in mind.**

_**If you want to recieve updates of this story, etc. follow me on Twitter. The link is on my profile.**_


End file.
